


Rose-Tint

by sainthound



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Big warning for those last two, F/F, F/M, Gwom - Freeform, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slurs, Toddler Max, dadvid, kind of teen!dadvid?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sainthound/pseuds/sainthound
Summary: A quirky roommate, an angel downstairs, a psychotic cat, a troubled toddler, the lesbians next door, and the fact that literally everyone thinks he's gay.David lives in one hell of an apartment block.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload of an unfinished fic I deleted from here some time ago - I've made some edits, improved some parts, and I'm ready to continue it again! 
> 
> Credit for the last name 'Greenwood' (for David) goes to forestwater. However, I've used my own headcanon last name for Gwen this time around.
> 
> As I said in the tags, I need to give quite a big warning for a lot of casual period-typical homophobia in this fic. There's nothing absolutely horrendous or violent, but characters do use the q-slur pretty casually and have some preconceived notions about and stigma against gay people. As a lesbian myself, I obviously do not stand by any homophobic views put across in this fic. It's purely period-typical.
> 
> If you see an innuendo, it was probably meant to be there.
> 
> This is not, and will NEVER be Maxvid. On that note, if Maxvid shippers could leave this fic well alone, that would be fantastic.
> 
> I think that's everything? Thank you, and enjoy!

New York City

1979

"Be careful with my records!" Jasper shrieked, stumbling up the stairs to grab a cardboard box from a moving man. David followed after, laughing.

"These are first-edition vinyl!" Jasper scolded the man, who looked as if he were trying to hold back laughter. "You could've dropped them, got them scratched... not cool, man!"

"Sorry, sir, would you like me to-?"

"No, thanks, I'll take them myself," Jasper sniffed, stuck his nose in the air and walked heavy-footed into the apartment. The moving man turned to David with a look of disbelief, jabbing a thumb in Jasper's direction. "Your brother's a character, ain't he?"

"Hm?" David lifted his arms off of the railing, turning away from the spectacular view out over Manhattan. He gave the man a pleasant smile. "No, no, Jasp's not my brother. We're pals," he added hastily, noticing the man's expression drop. "Just pals."

"Davey? Where d'you want your nature magazines?" Jasper poked his head out of the apartment door, shaking a cardboard box with a rustling noise. 

David tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Under the bed should be okay for now, don't you think?"

"Sure, sure." Jasper vanished back into the apartment while David busied himself getting out his wallet and chequebook, very aware that the moving man was scrutinising him carefully. "We're not... y'know, by the way," he mumbled, fumbling for a ballpoint pen in his pocket.

The man chuckled stiffly, as if David had just said something he couldn't decide was funny or not. "S'alright. I get it. Two broke guys, moving in together... s'not unusual. Here," he offered a pen to David, which he took, quickly signed off a cheque for $865, and handed back.

"Yeah, that's more like it. We're students, or, well, I am anyway," David chuckled. He tore off the cheque and folded an extra $20 tip which he definitely couldn't afford to part with on top of it. "Not really sure what Jasp's doing these days, he just kinda... lounges around."

"For your information, Davey," came an indignant voice from inside the apartment, "I'm job-seeking!"

"Not much seeking going on as far as I can tell!" David yelled back, before lowering his voice again and smiling apologetically at the bemused moving man. "Here. Tell the others thank you," he offered the cheque and the money, which the man pocketed.

"Will do, Mr Greenwood. Tell your pal to calm down a little," he chuckled, walking off down the stairs and back to the moving van on the street below. David half-waved, before his shoulders slumped in relief. Thank God that was over with.

Weighing the new, unfamiliar keys in his palm, he walked into the apartment and shut the door behind him. It was small and barely furnished, holding only his and Jasper's meagre possessions; their bookcase, Jasper's records and record player, his magazines and textbooks, and their single bed, which they'd have to share. All their clothes were heaped in boxes on the floor, and through the dusty eggshell-coloured archway at the other end of the living room he could see the most likely hopelessly stained appliances of the tiny kitchen.

"Has that moving dude gone?" Jasper asked, glancing up through his round rose-tinted glasses as he knelt beside his box of records. He was going over each one painstakingly, to make sure they weren't scratched.

"Yeah, he's gone." David fidgeted with his sweater sleeves nervously, leaning back against the wall. "I think he got the wrong impression, Jasp."

"What kind of impression did he get?" Jasper asked, turning back to his box of records. David sighed.

"Well, I... I think he thinks we're... queer."

"Queer?" Jasper half-laughed. "That's dumb. Dudes can move in together without being queer."

"Yeah, but you've got to admit, it looks kinda suspicious," David reasoned, frowning. "Not that I'm bothered by queers, or anything, but we're sharing a bed."

"As pals."

"That's what I told him." David ran a hand through his hair, pasting on the brightest smile he could manage while feeling so drained. "Anyway. I'm gonna head down to the store and get something in for dinner."

Jasper's head snapped up, eyes wide. "Not the store! Can't we get pizza, or something?"

"Oh, Jasp, we can't afford-"

"Please? Just for tonight? To celebrate moving in?" Jasper held his gaze, clasping his hands in front of him. David eventually chuckled.

"Alright, alright," he relented. "Just for tonight. D'you want pineapple and ham?"

"Always," Jasper grinned. David stuck his tongue out at him playfully, heading back over to the door.

"Gross, but sure. See you in a bit."

He stepped out onto the outside platform to the sound of rain pattering on corrugated metal. It was only light, just a drizzle really, but he still wished he'd brought his coat.

Pulling the neck of his turtleneck sweater further around his chin, he made his way carefully down the first set of stairs and through the shabby double doors onto the second floor.

He'd barely taken a step onto the landing before he stopped dead.

There, in front of him, was a baby.

Well, not a baby. More a toddler, but still a very little kid. He was very small and frankly, absolutely adorable - dark-skinned with a mop of beautiful black curls, wearing fleecy blue bear pyjamas, and was currently glaring up at David with brilliant electric-green eyes as if he wanted to kill him.

David fought the urge to pick him up and give him a cuddle.

"Hey there, little guy!" He cooed, crouching down to the kid's level. The little boy never even blinked, only wrinkling his button nose slightly.

"Where are your mommy and daddy? Are you out here on your own?" David's brow furrowed slightly in concern, and he glanced around at the doors lining the hallway. Should he start knocking, try and find this kid's parents? It wasn't the nicest area; leaving him here on his own couldn't possibly be safe.

As he watched, the kid very calmly reached out with one tiny hand, making grabby motions with his fingers. "Gah." He kicked his little legs and pointed. "Gah."

David beamed and leant down slightly. "You want something?" he burbled, automatically slipping into babytalk. "What'cha want, little guy?"

The kid kicked his legs more vigorously and made grabbing motions towards David's hair. "Gah."

"Oh, this?" David laughed and leant down further. "You like my hair? It's fluffy, right?"

"Gah." The kid reached out curiously - and seized a handful of his hair, pulling so hard it made him fall face-first onto the landing.

David screamed and squirmed free, scrabbling upright. He clutched his burning scalp, eyes watering. "Hey, what- come back!"

But the little boy had already tottered down the corridor and out of sight.

~

"One deep-pan anchovy and olive but without the anchovies, and one stone-baked Hawaiian, please!"

The guy at the counter raised an eyebrow, but took his money, let him know it'd be about five minutes, and gestured for him to sit down.

David fell into a seat near the misted-up window, trying to gaze out at the street through the haze. He was still a little shaken up by his encounter with the kid, but he half-hoped he'd get to see him again - he sure was sweet. Even if he had nearly pulled his hair out.

The bell over the door chimed and two young-ish women walked into the restaurant, the taller one of the two struggling with a soaked umbrella and nudging the other in the direction of the seats. After a moment of frantic muttering and fussing, the smaller woman relented and perched on a seat nearby David, clasping her hands in her lap.

"Has the rain picked up?" David asked teasingly, noticing how damp they both were compared to him. 

The woman jumped skittishly and stared at him with wide green eyes, alarmed, before relaxing slightly. "...yes," she replied cautiously, wringing her hands. Everything about her seemed cautious, from her demure blouse and pleated skirt to her mouse-brown hair. Up close, she didn't look quite as young as David had first thought - there were dark circles like bruises under her eyes, and the beginnings of crow's feet at her temples. There was a small bruise on her pale neck, just visible over the collar of her blouse.

She eyed him warily. "If you're planning to walk, you should really have a coat."

David shrugged helplessly, giving a small laugh. "I'll be alright, my apartment's just down the street. I'm David, by the way," he offered her a hand, and she eyed it suspiciously before quickly shaking it and withdrawing just as fast.

"Clarice. Do you... do you live in the Campbell apartment building, by any chance?"

"Yes, I just moved in!"

"Oh!" Clarice smiled shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Dana and I - we live there too." She nodded towards the woman at the counter, who gave a quick grin and a two-fingered salute in their direction - she had a mane of spiky red hair and an expressive face scattered with freckles, and David was almost immediately intimidated by the wild, reckless vibes radiating from her. 

"Hey," Dana called in a thick Boston accent. She shot them a playful smirk. "Clare's not being a downer, is she? She does that sometimes."

"I do not!" Clarice squeaked, flushing irritably. Dana clicked her tongue and winked. David half-smiled.

"No, we were just introducing ourselves. It's great to meet some neighbours!" He paused. "So you two live together?"

Clarice visibly tensed.

"Yes, together," she replied, stiffly but quickly, as if she were reciting well-rehearsed lines. "Our husbands left us in... difficult circumstances. It was really the only option, especially with our sons-"

"Don't tell him our life story, Clare, we've only just met the poor bastard," Dana laughed. Clarice blushed again, shutting her mouth, and Dana laughed harder.

"You have kids?" David smiled kindly, trying to bring the conversation back. "I think I met one of them. Little guy, dark skin, bear pyjamas?"

Clarice looked puzzled, shaking her head slowly. "No, you must be thinking of someone different. You'll..." she swallowed hard, her face guarded. "You'll know my son if you see him. He's... quite a character."

David opened his mouth to ask what she meant, but before he could get a word out, the little bell on the counter dinged and he glanced up to see the cashier holding out two boxes of pizza. "Here, pal. Take 'em home before they get cold."

"Ah! Thank you!" David stumbled to his feet and gave Clarice a smile. "It was great to meet you. I'll come round sometime and say hi to your boys!"

"Well. If you really want to." she replied softly, frowning. David got the sense that her capacity for conversation had reached its limit. "It was nice to meet you too, though."

He gave her another, slightly more uncomfortable smile, went to fetch the boxes, gave Dana a quick, scared nod, and bolted out onto the street before she tried to speak to him.

~

The little boy was in the stairwell this time, playing with a dust bunny.

"Hey, buddy!" David greeted happily, peering over the boxes of pizza. The kid glared up at him for a long moment, but didn't run away, his eyes now fixed on the boxes.

David hesitated, weighing the boxes in his arms, before crouching down in front of the kid and opening up the olive one. What the heck. The kid looked hungry as all hell, and he had plenty of pizza for himself and Jasper. Why not share?

At the smell of pizza, the little boy's eyes lit up, and he suspiciously pointed at the pizza box. "Give."

David laughed softly, picking up a slice and offering it to the kid. "Yes, this is for you! D'you want it?"

The boy hesitated a moment longer, eyeing both David and the slice of pizza cautiously, before reaching out and snatching it in both hands. He huddled up into the corner of the stairwell, chewing on the end of it and glaring at David as if he were about to take it away again.

David stayed sat cross-legged beside the kid, running his sweater sleeves over his wet hair in an attempt to dry it a little, until the slice of pizza was all gone. He smiled fondly. "There, that was-"

"MAXWELL?!"

At the sound of the yell, the kid's eyes widened and he huddled further into the corner. David blinked worriedly, getting to his feet and picking up the pizza boxes. "Is that your mommy? She sure sounds angry, huh? Did you run off without telling her?"

The little boy, Maxwell, hugged his knees mutely. Another yell sounded from the corridor, this time closer and accompanied by footsteps. David gave Maxwell a small smile, and hurried on up the stairs to his apartment.

~

"A kid?" Jasper took a slice of his pizza, lounging back on the floorboards. David, sat cross-legged beside him, nodded.

"Yeah. All on his own, too, but then I think his mom found him. I didn't want to stick around to find out, she sounded really mad." He laughed. "Probably wouldn't appreciate a strange man giving her kid food, huh?"

Jasper tutted, biting into the pizza and trying to stop the cheese from threading onto his shirt. "You know what kids are like. He probably just ran off without letting her know."

"That's what I thought." David picked an olive off of his pizza slice, staring at the floor. "I met some of our neighbours, too. At the pizza place."

"Hm?"

David wrinkled his nose and laughed, giving Jasper a shove. "Don't talk with your mouth full! Yeah. Two single moms, apparently they live together with their kids."

Jasper's eyes widened, and he held up a finger for David to wait until he'd swallowed his mouthful. "Lesbians."

David coughed and nearly choked. "What?!"

"Lesbians," Jasper clarified with a grin. "I'd put money on it."

"Jasp, they're not-" David began, then stopped. "Well. They did seem pretty close. They're probably just friends, though."

"How much would you be willing to bet, homeslice?" Jasper challenged. The two stared one another in the eyes for a moment, before David chuckled, Jasper snickered, and suddenly they were both in hysterical fits of laughter, unable to stop.

Tomorrow, David thought, as he tried desperately to calm down. Tomorrow, he would do something productive.


	2. Chapter 2

David woke up at 7 AM with his arm trapped under something heavy.

He lay there for a few moments, blearily gazing into space until he woke up properly, before trying to tug his arm away from whatever was holding it captive.

A soft, sleepy groan from beside him and the press of a warm cheek on his skin signalled that it could only be one thing.

"Jasper!" He hissed, sitting up and pulling at his dead arm. The other man groaned softly and rolled over, smushing the side of his face against David's hand. He'd always clung to things as he slept, whether it be a plush toy, a pillow, or David himself.

"Whassit?" Jasper slurred, not even bothering to open his eyes. His straw-coloured hair looked slightly greasy and was strewn out over the pillow, and he'd gone to bed in his clothes again - the hideous paisley silk shirt he'd worn three days in a row was even more crumpled than before. David wrinkled his nose and managed to pull his arm free, sitting up against the pillows. The apartment smelt stale already.

"Get up and shower, at least," he scolded gently, giving his roommate a nudge. "I need to go get groceries, and detergent for the kitchen, and air freshener-"

"Jesus CHRIST, Davey," Jasper chuckled, pressing his face into the pillow. "What else are you gonna buy, goodie bags for the neighbours?"

David pressed a hand over his mouth, looking sheepish. "Well, now you mention it..."

Jasper tilted his head slightly to the side, his eyes narrowed. "Oh my God, you're serious." He stretched his arms over his head, arching his back off of the mattress. "Anyway. I don't need to be anywhere today, so let me sleep."

David opened his mouth to retort, but shut it again after a moment, smiling weakly in defeat. It would be nice to have an extra pair of helping hands to carry the groceries and clean the kitchen, but he'd be damned if he was ever going to get it from Jasper. Jasper the notoriously lazy should be his title, David thought with an inward chuckle.

"Alright, alright. Lazy bones," he gave Jasper a small shove, before swinging his legs out of bed and reaching for his hair comb. "By the time I get back, though, I want you out of bed and showered," he said, sweeping his fluffy red hair into a neat peak.

Jasper only huffed in reply, cuddling further under the blankets. David set his comb down and sighed, albeit fondly - sometimes, being with Jasper was like taking care of a child. Having to make sure he got out of bed, washed himself, ate healthily, drank water... the list of things Jasper regularly forgot or was simply too lazy to do was endless.

Casting a quick look at his friend to make sure he wasn't looking, David hurriedly pulled off his pyjamas and folded them, re-dressing in his crumpled sweater and pants from the day before. It wasn't like he needed to look absolutely impeccable, just to go shopping for groceries.

"I'll bring back some lunch, okay?" He called over to Jasper, pulling on his socks, standing up and heading over to the mantlepiece, where he'd tossed the apartment keys the night before. Only a sleepy groan answered, and he tutted lightly, picking the keys up and twirling them round his fingers a few times. "Is there anything you want?"

"Some of that... jellied meat," Jasper replied, muffled. "And jello. Lime jello."

David shuddered; the only things Jasper knew how to cook were disgusting so-called meals that included jello where there should definitely not be jello. The sort of thing housewives who were running out of ideas liked to cook, just to torture their families. "You want anything that doesn't involve gelatin?"

"Bananas," Jasper grunted. "Ham. Hollandaise sauce."

Swallowing hard, David pocketed the keys and walked to the door. "Sure, sure!" He paused with his hand on the doorknob, smiling brightly in Jasper's direction, even though he was 99% sure he couldn't see him. "See you later, alligator."

"In a while, crocodile," Jasper mumbled in reply. David's grin brightened, and he let himself out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

The rain from the day before had completely eased off, leaving the morning bright and crystal-clear. The rooftops of Manhattan were gleaming with light under a cobalt blue sky, and the sun was shining in just the right direction to cast pretty dappled patterns of light on the walls and floor of the stairwell as David pattered down the concrete steps to the ground floor.

The entire building seemed abandoned this early in the morning, with only the twittering of birds and the hum of traffic from outside to break the peaceful silence. This was why David always woke up so early; to lay in bed was to waste the best part of the day.

He kept an eye out when he reached the ground floor, half-hoping to see the little boy from the day before. As he rounded the corner, however, the floor was absolutely deserted. Not a single person in sight.

Something rustled in the shrubs beside the railing, and David spun round, jumping slightly. After a couple moments, a large, bulky cat waddled out, sliding under the railings and sitting in the corridor to preen itself. It had a dead-eyed expression and splashes of ginger tabby on its muzzle and paws, while its heavy paddle-shaped tail was almost black in colour. Tortoiseshell, that was what it was.

David's eyes lit up. "Aww! Hey, kitty!" He knelt down and held out a hand to the cat, wiggling his fingers and clicking his tongue. "Who's a good boy?"

The cat turned its ugly blunt muzzle to him slowly, hate reflected in its dark eyes. David scooted a bit closer, reaching out his hand to pet it. "Who's a strong boy? You're a big strong-"

The cat suddenly lunged and latched onto his hand with its small needle-sharp teeth, hissing loudly between bites and trying to pin his arm with its front paws. David let out a loud high-pitched scream, shaking his arm furiously until the cat let go, hissing.

"MUACK?! You little DEMON!"

The apartment door David was crouching in front of suddenly swung open, making him shriek again and fall onto his ass. Someone hurried forwards and scooped the cat into their arms, seeming completely immune to its hissing and flailing. "I'm so sorry, did she hurt you? She bites like a bitch."

David shakily inspected his bleeding hand, wiping it on his jeans and tucking it behind his back so he wouldn't worry the cat's owner. "I-It's really not that bad!" He replied, looking up with a bright smile.

His smile promptly dropped, along with his jaw, when he caught sight of the woman's face.

Her hair was a thick auburn, pulled into messy pigtails with two scrunchies, and she was gazing down at him with one slender eyebrow raised, her lips pursed. Her skin was the colour of dark honey and beautifully glossy, caught in a perfect ray of sunlight that made her look like an angel, or a fae, or-

"Are you... okay?"

"...huh?" David shook his head, a blush springing to his cheeks as he scrambled clumsily to his feet. "Y-yes, yes, I'm fine, really! Um..." he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, struggling not to catch her eye. "What's your... name?"

He dared a glance at her, and nearly died on the spot when the corners of her deep violet eyes - oh God, such a deep, gorgeous violet - crinkled in a smile. "Gwen Rosas. You sure you're okay?"

Gwen. What a beautiful, intelligent name. David blinked out of his dazed stupor and smiled bashfully.

"Um... David. Greenwood. I just moved in upstairs."

Gwen frowned lightly, readjusting the bulky cat in her arms. "Upstairs? What number?"

"Twenty-seven," David told her easily. He mirrored her frown, rubbing his thumb over the back of his sore hand. "Why?"

"That's right above my apartment. I could hear you cackling away up there all evening," Gwen explained, sounding more than a little miffed. "Can you keep the noise down, maybe?"

"Uh, yes! Yes, I'm so sorry," David gushed apologetically. "It's... mostly my roommate, actually. Jasper."

"Riiight. Well, tell Jasper to shut it," she replied with a hint of a smile, though she still looked tired. "Welcome to the Campbell Crap-heap, I guess. How're you finding it?"

David hesitated, his smile twitching. "Oh, it's... great. Really very great. Good sized apartment, just needs a bit of cleaning, really it's exactly what we-"

"You don't have to be NICE about it," Gwen half-laughed. "It's the pits. I sure hope the damp mold hasn't gotten up to your apartment, 'cause that shit's impossible to get rid of."

"Damp mold?" David's heart sank a little. This cleaning job was going to take him longer than expected. He needed to scrub the walls and floor, disinfect the surfaces, clean and check the fridge, scrape out the oven - and all before they cooked dinner that evening. The job list seemed endless. He hung his head a little, sighing quietly.

Gwen paused, frowning at him. "It's not all bad," she said eventually. "The neighbours are nice enough, I guess. Some of them just like to keep to themselves, and that's cool, but a few of them are pretty friendly."

"Yeah..." David's eyes lingered on Gwen for just a little too long before she raised an eyebrow and he glanced away, chuckling nervously. "You seem very nice. Friendly. Um-"

"...thanks." Gwen's voice and face were completely unreadable as she hoisted the cat's paws onto her shoulder, making it let out a low meow of complaint. "You seem alright," she added as an afterthought.

David's eyes lit up. "Well, aren't you just the sweetest!"

"I can still change my mind," Gwen reminded him seriously. She glanced up and down the empty hall, at the closed gray-painted doors with their silver numbers, before her eyes settled back on David, narrowing. "Wait a second. Why the fuck are you up this early?"

"Oh!" David chuckled softly, flustered. "Well, I... I guess I'm just an early-bird!"

"Damn right you are," Gwen deadpanned. "Hey, if you're such a goddamn early bird, can you do me a favour and not shower in the mornings? The pipes are really fucking loud."

"Oh, sure!" David smiled and gave her a tiny salute. "I'll tell Jasper too. Not that he'll ever be up this early."

"Thanks." There was a hint of a smile on Gwen's face now. "So... are you and Jasper... y'know...?"

"What?" David's eyes widened in alarm, a blush crossing his face. He held his hands out defensively. "Oh, no no no! No! We're not... that. I promise. Just friends!"

Gwen laughed, brief but genuine. "Okay, Jesus Christ, don't get so worked up! It was just a question." The cat suddenly twisted in her arms and scrabbled clumsily onto the floor. Gwen watched it waddle back under the railing with a grim frown. "Ugh. I need more sleep. Then coffee." She glanced back towards David and rubbed her temples lightly. "Sorry for keeping you talking so long."

"No, no! I'm not in a rush!" David beamed. "It was great to meet you! I really need to go round and introduce myself to more neighbours..." he paused. "Um. My apartment's always open, if you want coffee or a chat or-"

"Thanks." Gwen eyed him suspiciously. She moved her hand to the neckline of her t-shirt. "Oh-- shit. Inside out." She touched the label and frowned. "I guess I really do need that sleep, huh?"

David laughed softly, absolutely enthralled. He could stay here and talk to her all day, if he didn't have things to do. "Well, you make sure you get it! And, um. I'm sorry again. For keeping you up."

"It's fine, Jesus, you can stop apologising." Gwen paused, toying with the label on her inside-out shirt, and raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "Actually, you can make it up to me later."

"What?"

"Coffee at your place. That's what you said, right? I like it black with two sugars." She smiled and David's heart fluttered.

No, no. He mustn't let himself get too carried away - this was just a social thing, a friendly, neighbourly meetup. Not a date, not romantic, nothing like that at all.

"Black with two sugars. Got it!" David beamed.

Gwen nodded, a tired smile twitching at her lips as she folded her arms across her chest. "See you later, then. And, uh... sorry my cat's so fucked up. You sure you're okay?"

David had a discreet peek at his injury; the puncture marks in the back of his hand were starting to scab over already, despite the dried blood that had run onto his palm. "I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle!"

"Right. Good. Well." Gwen backed into her apartment doorway, holding the edge of the door. "See you soon, I guess."

"Have a nice sleep!" David chirped. Gwen gave him a brief smile, starting to close the door.

David hesitated, a question suddenly on the tip of his tongue. "Uh, um, hey, Gwen?"

The door swung back open and Gwen stuck her head out, one eyebrow raised. "What's up?"

David bit his lip. "So... this might sound weird, but have you ever seen a really little kid just wandering around the building by himself? I saw him yesterday, and... I don't know, I kinda got the feeling it might be something he does a lot."

"A kid?" Gwen tapped her chin, before shaking her head firmly. "Nah. The only kids I know about are the little monsters upstairs. I think they're next door to you, actually, so, uh... good luck with that." She hesitated. "I'll keep an eye out though."

David beamed gratefully. "Thank you so much. Later, then?"

Gwen nodded, and pulled the door shut, locking it behind her.

"In a while, crocodile," David murmured, feeling foolish. He shook his head, grinned, and laughed softly.

Maybe living in this shitty apartment block wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
